What Dreams Are Made Of
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane has gone missing and Lisbon is close to having their baby. Both worried how each other was doing… / I neither own nor receive economic benefit from this story.
1. Chapter 1

The older man had been following the blonde man for over a week. He took photos and compared them to the photos his son had sent home. There were minor differences. Of course, a few years had gone by. His son would have known the man at first sight but his son was no longer alive to help him.

The man being followed has no reason to suspect anyone is following him, stalking him, hunting him. He no longer works for the FBI, and the only person who'd had an implacable hatred, an enduring will to do him harm, is no longer alive.

The man being followed parks his car in front of a baby store and enters. Two female employees warmly welcome him, recognizing the good, repeat customer (not to mention handsome one). He heads toward the baby girl outfits. The women look at each other.

"That will be the best dressed child in the world. I'm surprised his wife hasn't put a stop to it. Even if they dress her in a new outfit every day, she'll outgrow those clothes before she has a chance to wear them all."

The gentleman in question returns with two pink dresses and devastates the women with his best smile. Minutes later he leaves the store and tosses the bag of dresses in the back seat of his car. A car is parked behind his. He notices - he notices everything after all - that its driver is in trouble, coughing and choking. The blonde man rushes over and yanks the driver's door open, grateful it isn't locked. Before he can say a word, the driver zaps him unconscious with a taser. The older man pushes his rescuer off and gets out, no longer coughing or choking. The driver opens the back door and, within minutes, has the man in his back seat. He ties the blonde man with the ease and skill of a rodeo cowboy and throws a light blanket over to hide the still figure. A quick look around confirms nobody saw his actions. The driver gets in and drives away.

A car pulls up to the beautiful cabin that Patrick Jane had fixed for his wife and their new baby. When the car stops, FBI Agent Wiley exits the driver's side and hurries to the passenger side. He opens the door and helps FBI Agent Lisbon out. She smiles. "Thanks for driving me home. Jane got carried away shopping for the baby again."

"Do you want me to stay until he gets home?" He walks her to the front steps of the house and takes her elbow to help her up the stairs. She unlocks the door and they go in.

"No, thanks. I'll just lie down and take a nap until he gets here. This is your weekend too, so go enjoy what's left of it," she says while shucking shoes from from her swollen feet. Most of the team had worked Saturday and part of Sunday.

"See you Monday," Wiley says as he leaves, making sure to lock the door on his way out. Jane would feed him to the bears if he left the house unlocked with Lisbon home alone.

Lisbon goes into the kitchen for a glass of juice, returns to the living room and sinks down on the couch with a sigh. She finally is done with work, finally is home, finally can relax. She is more than ready to start maternity leave. It turns out she is more than ready for that nap, too.

Blinking sleep from her eyes, Lisbon wakes, surprised the room is dark except for the plug-in nightlight. The windows look out onto the black of night. She sits up and turns on the lamp by the couch. Her watch confirms that hours have passed and it is indeed late evening. Frowning a little, she rises, goes to the door and flicks the porch light on, looking outside for Jane's car. Not there. He said he'd be home with dinner at seven - two hours ago! She grabs her purse and walks to the kitchen while taking out her cell phone and hitting a button. While waiting for her husband to answer Lisbon drinks a glass of water. The phone rings and rings. When it goes to voice mail, she leaves a message: "Patrick where are you? Call me!"

Jane wakes. It's dark. Not a dim dark, but the black utterly without light. With effort, he controls his breathing and pulse till calm enough to use his other senses to learn as much about his surroundings as possible. He is lying on a small cot, so far so good. But he has no memory of how he got there. He feels his clothes and knows that somehow his clothes are different from what he dressed in that morning. Whatever they are, they aren't enough to ward off the chill of wherever he is. He assures himself that the shiver that passes through his body is from the cold, only the cold.

Two people are alone that night. One is scared something has happened to her husband. And the husband is trying to figure out where he is, a bit scared himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed this story….**

How many times has he checked his watch, only to remember how dark it is ... wherever he is. He shivers from the cold as he rises from the cot. Hands out-stretched, he walks to the left. After only six steps his hands feel a metal bar. Continuing, he finds more bars. Slowly he follows the bars to the left. Fingers brushing over the middle of the bars encounter a keyhole centered in a square piece of metal. His fingers probe the keyhole, but without anything to trip the lock there is nothing he can do. He had checked the clothing he has on, but there are no pockets. He continues to the left and bumps his shin on something. He reaches down to feel for the object. A toilet. Sweat beads on his forehead. This isn't looking good. He moves away from the toilet and runs into a sink. He finds and turns the faucet, grateful and relieved when cold water pours out. Bending his head he cups his hand and drinks. Suddenly a bright light blazes on the ceiling. He flinches and squeezes his eyes shut, waiting till they adjust before opening them. His heart sinks when he looks around. He sees exactly what he expects: A cell. He's wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. His feet are bare and cold. A noise startles him and he turns, searching for its source. The cell door swings open.

Dawn rouses Lisbon from a restless and mostly sleepless night on the couch. "Jane, are you here?" she calls out in a very quiet house. No answer.

She rises and rushes to their bedroom, hoping to find her husband sleeping, hoping he hadn't wanted to wake her when he came home. Last night she had fallen asleep while mentally listing every place he might be. He must have found a poker game and spent the night, she tells herself. But she knows he would have called so she wouldn't worry. Worry flares and she strides to the kitchen, picks up her phone, and pushes the button that should be answered by Jane. She slumps and sits down as it goes to voice mail. All she gets is an invitation to leave a message.

Cho is just entering his office, when he hears the land-line phone ring. He puts his coffee cup down and picks up the receiver. "Cho." Someone who knows him well would detect concern on his impassive face. "Could he be playing poker? I know he's putting money aside for the baby's education. ... Boss, sit and relax. I'll make some calls." He hangs up, now obviously worried.

By now it is starting time at the Austin FBI and agents are trickling in. Cho walks toward the desk of the young blonde IT specialist he has come to rely on for almost every case.

"'Morning, Cho. Early call already?"

Cho glances at the middle-aged man seated at Lisbon's desk. Lisbon has just started maternity leave in her eighth month of pregnancy to get more rest. Gil Taylor has transferred onto his team to cover for her. After Lisbon delivers, she'll decide whether she wants to be a stay-at-home mom, or whether she'll let Jane be the one to stay home. Knowing Lisbon, Cho figures she will be back on the job as soon as possible.

"Wiley, I need a search. We still have Jane's car wired right?"

Wiley nods and starts typing on his computer. "Something wrong?" he asks looking up. Cho doesn't answer.

Curious, Taylor watches the two men. He's heard a lot about Patrick Jane from other agents. Most of it bad. Yet, for some reason, the people on this team like the man. Word is that if Jane is brought in on a tough case it's as good as solved.

"His car is at 2310 Broadway," Wylie reads from the screen. "There are some shops in that area, most high end."

"Taylor," Cho orders, "call the Austin P.D. and have them check on the car. Call me when it's located and tell them it's an agent's car. We'll meet you there." He turns back to the IT specialist. "Wylie, you come with me to Jane's place."

Cho and Wylie leave in a hurry. Taylor snorts as he picks up the phone to call. He frowns a little. Jane works with the FBI but is no agent. He wonders why he was ordered to say it's an agent's car.

As the crunch of gravel announces a car pulling up Lisbon races to the door - or, more accurately, walks as fast as possible, off-balance and clumsy in pregnancy. Maybe Jane is just arriving and will apologize for worrying her. He will hold her and everything will be all right. (She can take him to task later.)

She throws open the door with a smile, only to see Wiley and Cho striding up. Her smile dies. Cho sees her exhaustion. He uncharacteristically gives her a hug, guides her to the couch and encourages her to sit. The men awkwardly stand by the couch as tears stream down her face. Lisbon turns her head and wipes her eyes with a sleeve. "Damn pregnancy hormones," she mutters, frustrated and embarrassed but most of all anxious.

Cho sits beside her and calmly asks, "Have you heard from him? Anything here to indicate where he might be?"

She shakes her head. Swallowing, she regains control. "Nothing. This isn't like him, especially now that I'm pregnant. _Something's wrong_."

"We'll find him, Boss."

Lisbon knows that promise is no promise at all. She's certain they'll do their best. But they're in no position to guarantee anything.

Wiley's phone rings. "Agent Wiley. … Was the car involved in an accident? No…"

Lisbon looks at Wiley hoping to see him smile, hoping for any information at all.

Wylie mutes the phone and reports, "Found the car. No Jane."

"Tell Taylor we'll meet him there in forty minutes. Be sure he tells the LEO's not to open the doors or move the car." Wiley relays the message to Taylor.

Lisbon asks, "Where is the car?" She smiles faintly when Cho tells her the address. "That would be Jenette Baby Shop. Jane keeps buying dresses for the baby." Determined, "I'm coming with you." Cho starts to refuse till she puts her hand on his arm. "Cho, I'm going crazy just waiting here and worrying. _Please_."

The forty minute trip takes twenty. Wylie uses the red flashing light on the dash to clear traffic so they can pass. Cho rides with Lisbon in back, her hand unconsciously clenching his in a death grip. Wiley pulls up behind Jane's car and they get out. The three join Taylor and the two LEO's and flash their badges.

Cho dons latex gloves then opens the driver's door. Jane's keys are on the driver's seat. A bag on the back seat contains two infant dresses. A quick glance in the glove compartment and around the rest of the vehicle reveals absolutely nothing helpful. Cho thanks the officers and tells them the FBI will handle the case. The LEO's nod and leave.

Cho looks at his agents. "Taylor, impound the car and have it towed to the Kramer location. Have Forensics go over it. I want it dusted for prints and anything else they can think of. I need the report tomorrow morning if not sooner." Then Cho had Wylie and Lisbon follow him to the baby shop.

Taylor mutters to himself, "Great, now I'm a go-fer for the team. I have more years in law enforcement than the three of them put together."

Cho approaches the counter with Wiley and Lisbon in tow. The women behind the counter look up and smile as they recognize Lisbon. Lisbon had been here with her husband more than a few times.

"Mrs. Jane. How can we help you?" one women asks, made nervous by a very serious, very severe-looking Cho.

The agents show their badges and ID's. The store clerks are surprised. They hadn't known Lisbon works for the FBI.

"Did you see Mr. Jane yesterday?" Cho asks with an 'I want answers now' demeanor.

"My name is Alice and I'm the manager here. We both saw Mr. Jane just before we closed at five yesterday. … He comes here so often, and there's no talking him out of buying clothes that the baby will soon outgrow," she rambles, more than a little intimidated by Cho.

"Was there anyone with him? Was anyone else in the store?" Cho asks both.

"No, he was alone. We were just about to close up the store when he came in. Did something happen to him?"

"Why would you ask that?" Cho counters.

"We both saw his car parked here when we came in this morning. I thought maybe he had car trouble."

The other woman is even more nervous. "When I locked up the shop last night, I saw Mr. Jane at his car. He was about to get in when he looked at the car parked behind his. I thought maybe he knew the person in the car."

"Did you see who was in the car?" Lisbon asks quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't. The windows were dirty and with the glare of the sun I couldn't see anyone. I know it was an older car. I'm sorry I don't know much about makes of cars, just that this one was old looking. Alice and I left through the back door so we didn't see anything else." Alice nods in agreement.

Jane watches the cell door swing open, rusty hinges squealing loudly. An older man enters the room. In one hand he holds a paper plate with a sandwich on it. The other hand holds a pistol aimed at Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane watches as the door opens and an older man comes into the room, one hand holding a paper plate with a sandwich on it and the other, a pistol aimed at Jane.

"Move one step towards me, and I'll shoot. I sure wish you'd give me an excuse." The older man sounds very angry and very sure of himself. Jane puts his hands in the air, knowing the safest path is getting the man to calm down.

"Why did you bring me here? Where in world are we?" Jane asks in soothing tones. With any luck he'll be able to convince the man to put the gun down. "Do we know each other?"

"Name is Ben Noah and I heard about you from my son. Larry wrote me a lot of letters about you, and the friendship he thought you two had. You got away and left my son to die." Ben throws the plate and sandwich on the cot. He backs out of the cell, closes the door quickly and locks it. He backs farther from the cell bars.

Quickly, "I've never met a Larry Noah." Jane asks, trying to keep the man present, engaged, "Tell me where I met your son."

The older man laughs and shakes his head "That's rich…you don't remember Larry. You were best friends, joined the Army at the same time, wanted to be assigned to the same unit. Then when you both got captured during Desert Storm, you got away and left Larry there to die."

"My name is Patrick Jane. I've never met your son, and I've never been in the service. I'm sorry for your loss, but you have the wrong person. If you let me go I won't go to the police, I just want to get home to my wife."

"Larry said you were always lying to get out of trouble."

"I work with the FBI, and they will be looking for me. Let me go before I am reported missing."

Ben takes a photo from his pocket and throws it on the cell floor. "That's you two together. When they sent my son's-" his voice hitches, "body home, this photo was in his wallet. He took it with him." He coughs to mask a sob. "I got it back with his personal effects after - afterward."

Jane bends down and picks up the photo. Looking at it he says gently, "This isn't me. You know that don't you?" He holds the picture out to Ben, who doesn't take it. Jane finally lets his arm fall and drops the photo on the cot.

Cold and angry, Ben snaps, "You've aged! My son didn't get the chance to grow old. He didn't marry, have kids, nothing! The Navy Seals told me how he was forced to live. Before I put a bullet in your head you're going to find out what it was like."

Jane starts to say something but the man lifts and aims his gun again.

"You're going to live like this, not knowing if the next time I come it'll be to kill you. You'll have lights for an hour a day. Same with water. You get a sandwich - just one! - in your cell once a day. Most days, maybe. The water and lights won't always come on together." He said slowly, voice filled with malice, "You will spend the rest of your life like this."

"I'm not your-" Ben abruptly leaves the room the cell is in. The lock slides home with a final-sounding clash.

Jane moves the sandwich and sits on the cot. He studies the photo. It shows two men in their early twenties holding beers and laughing. He looks at the one with blonde curly hair. As much as he hates to admit it, that man resembles him, especially when he was younger. Suddenly the lights go off. Once again he is in darkness.

/

A month has passed. Cho drives as they head to Lisbon's home (except, Lisbon feels, without Jane it's just a house). Both are very quiet. He pulls up to the cabin and kills the ignition. Cho takes a small suitcase from the back seat on the driver's side then goes around to the passenger side. Before opening the door he takes a deep breath. He knows what he's done is best for Lisbon but that doesn't stop him from hating the situation. He amends the thought: It's best for her _physically_. He opens the door. Lisbon doesn't move. She doesn't even look at him.

"You're mad, but I have no choice. It's for your own good." He extends his hand to help her out of the car. She glares and gets out of the car knocking his hand aside with her shoulder. They walk to the front door.

"How could you?! I can help with the search. I know the cases we worked on better than anyone. I feel fine, Cho." She turns to face him as they pause at the door. "It isn't fair for you to do this. He's my husband and-"

Cho raises his hand to stop her. "Lisbon, you just got out of the hospital after two days. The doctor is concerned about you and the baby. He wants you off your feet and resting. You could have lost your child."

She looks at him, tears flooding her eyes. "Cho, I need to do something. If I'm here, all I'll think about is Jane. Where is he? Is he alive? How will I live with myself if I could have made the difference, saved him? Please!"

He shakes his head in frustration. "You think I'm being unreasonable, Lisbon, but you _are_ on maternity leave. Don't come in. Security won't allow you access to the office. -You want to find Jane, but what would he want?" Cho hesitates, then goes ahead. "What would it do to him if you lost the baby trying to find him?"

With acid sarcasm, "Kill him? Same as if we don't find him! Finding him is the only, the only-" Lisbon stops and angrily drags her sleeve across her eyes. "My help is our best bet." She opens the cabin door and enters, followed by Cho with her suitcase. "I could work at home! I can research people he caught," she offers desperately. She turns and pins Cho with her gaze.

"No. I've blocked your computer access. You can't sign in from here."

A stout woman walks into the living room. She's in her sixties and wears a white uniform. She looks sternly at her new patient. Lisbon turns and looks at the woman, and then back at Cho. "A nurse! You've gone too far, Cho. I don't need or want a nurse."

Cho drops the suitcase and guides Lisbon to the couch by her arm, sitting down with her. "I will repeat myself for the last time on this subject, Teresa. Mrs. Daniels has been hired to make sure you stay off your feet as much as possible, eat three meals a day, and rest. Mrs. Daniels, if you have any problems please call me at the number I gave you." Cho goes to the front door and pauses. He adds softly, not looking back, "After Vega, Jane made me promise to take care of you if he couldn't. How can I do any less?" The door closes softly behind him.

Mrs. Daniels seats herself next to Lisbon and takes her hand gently. "I know you're upset. Let me help so you and your baby are fine when your husband is…found." Mrs. Daniels wonders how this woman will handle it if - most likely _when_ \- her husband's body is found. He has been missing for over a month. Agent Cho told her the case is still open but he and his team are running out of any leads.

Lisbon looks at the nurse, shakes her head and walks into the bedroom she and Jane shared. Every night she lies on their bed, her only thought, 'Where is he?' She knows he is alive, she would feel it in every cell if he...were dead. Each passing day hasn't changed her mind. She _knows_ the team is running out of leads, she _knows_ Cho will continue the search on his own time if that's his only option. But if the case goes cold, the team will be assigned to new cases, and one man (even Cho) can only do so much once he loses the vast resources of the FBI. She lies down, reaches for his pillow and hugs it, curling up with it. He is alive and no one can tell her otherwise.

Mrs. Daniels comes into the room and silently puts the suitcase on a chair by the window. She sees that her new patient is asleep. She also sees streaks where tears are drying on Lisbon's face. Mrs. Jane's doctor told her that without rest and proper food the likelihood of a premature birth soars. The doctor wants the baby to have at least another month before delivery. It is literally a matter of life...or death.

LISBON DREAMING

Walking in a field of flowers, she stops and looks around. She hears the ducks in the pond as a breeze toys with her hair. She turns and looks at the beautiful home Patrick built for them, a home welcoming and safe for their child. Sitting on their special log, she closes her eyes and enjoys the quiet rustling in the forest, gabbling of the ducks, gentle lapping of the water, and even strident cry of a red hawk. When did she start loving this man? He came to her broken and gutted, overflowing with pain and anger. She remembers the day she fell in love with him. Or maybe it was the day she let herself _know_ she loved him.

She had stormed off, leaving Jane at the small diner in the desert, mad at him. She just took the van and drove away. He would have to hitch a ride with the rest of the team. Nobody was sure what Jane would do, how he would take it, when he discovered they had gone behind his back. So she left and did what she thought was best. It was the worst - and nearly the last - mistake of her life.

Exactly as Jane predicted, she went to the location indicated by the signal from forensics tech Brett Patridge's cell phone. She knew Partridge was on Jane's final list of seven suspects _because Jane trusted her, told her_ information critical to his hunt for Red John. Arriving at the house, she saw the tech's car. The house was dark, abandoned, shabby. She gt the flashlight from her glove compartment and unsnapped her gun in its holster, all the while telling herself creepy houses were just that - all atmosphere. Thinking again, she took her weapon out and held it ready as a precaution. She slowly approached door, pausing on the front porch. The door was open, the ominous black void inviting, luring her in. A sound of distress forced her to act. She cautiously walked into the dark house, flashlight on and gun aimed in front of her. She checked the two bedrooms but found them empty, bare of all but trash and pigeon and rat droppings. A few pigeons cooed somewhere in the darkness. She went back down the hall into another room, her flash light roaming around the room. The light revealed a body on the floor and she stopped dead for an instant. Then she rushed over, hoping to find life, hoping to save a life. It was Partridge, his neck slashed and nearly severed from the body. "Tyger, tyger" were his dying words. She startled at a sound behind her and then everything went black.

She woke with a shudder and small scream, only to see Jane's face. His hand was on her forehead. "You're okay, Lisbon." His voice was soft, touch infinitely tender. He ran his hand over her hair, then down her arm before letting it fall away. His face was lined from worry and exhaustion. Despite years with him by her side, this expression was new to her.

"How did I get here?" she managed to get out, voice as shaky as she felt.

"Van Pelt had the address where Partridge was. I got there and found you on the floor. The police got there a bit after I did. You have a knot where you were hit on the back of your head, but other than that you're okay." He took her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed her fingertips. "You scared me, Lisbon." He meant 'terrified.' "Don't do that to me again." There were tears in his eyes, tears on a face that always masked his profound sorrow and pain with cheer and brio. At that moment she realized - acknowledged - what Jane meant to her. When she wasn't expecting it, he had crept through the cracks in her walls to rest in her heart. He'd become more than a friend ( _so_ much more) and she had failed to see the signs.

When he left her hospital room, a nurse arrived soon after with a vase of flowers. She set them on the bedside table and handed the card to Lisbon. Before she walked out she said, "I bet those flowers are from your husband. He was _so_ worried when you arrived. The doctors had a hard time getting him to leave the emergency room so they could treat you." The nurse left. Lisbon looked at the flowers again, feeling almost surreal after the horror of the house and Partridge ... and Red John. She opened the card and was soon wiping away tears. She sighed and read the card aloud to herself.

"Get better. Losing you would be too much to bear. Patrick."


	4. Chapter 4

The lights flicker on, fluorescent tubes buzzing. Jane's eyes open in surprise. He immediately squeezes them shut against the glare. Seconds later he rises from the cot and urgently scans the cell. Having tested every bar in the dark, Jane's certain escape won't be through or around them. He needs something to jimmy the lock. He turns to the toilet, removes the tank lid and looks inside. Jane removes pieces of the plunger mechanism and hides them in the upper part of his jumpsuit, hoping, hoping that an overlooked hidden camera wouldn't betray him. Next, the sink. He turns the faucet but nothing comes out, which makes his thirst feel unbearable. Before putting the tank lid back he cups his hand and manages to get a little water into his mouth, unexpressably grateful that tank water is clean. The lights die before he reaches the cell door. He feels around for the cot and sits. Jane reaches under the thin mattress and pulls out a stack of paper plates, counts them, and returns them. Then he slides back and uses the wall as a back rest.

"Fourteen plates, two weeks that I can count." How many days had he _not_ received a sandwich? Despite constant hunger, he is really, really tired of cheese sandwiches. If he gets out of this scrape, he vows one will never again pass his lips. The toilet tank was almost empty again. He really needs running water so it can refill and he can drink as much as he can hold from the faucet. He sighs and lies down with his hands behind his head. How is Lisbon? Is the baby okay? It must be a hundred times a day that he thinks of her, sees her in the special Lisbon wing of his memory palace. Her image summons memories from the first time they met until the last day, the last moment he saw her fourteen days ago - or was it more? Cho will make sure she is okay. He is also going to be the Godfather for their baby. A wave of emotion washes over him and he almost weeps in gratitude for having a friend who absolutely will look out for Lisbon and their child.

Jane whiles away torturous seconds and minutes and hours and days with the only thing available, his mind. Searching his memories, he thinks back through their years, trying to pinpoint the day he knew he loved her. He decides it started on an unforgettable day, memories of which are crisp and vivid. He can almost reach out and touch her as she works through a stack of files and reports in her office. Some were likely problems he caused.

She looks up when she notices him standing there. "Yes?" She glances back down at the file she is working on.

"I need tomorrow off," he says quietly.

"I need you here. Cho is visiting his mother in the hospital. Van Pelt has one more day at the seminar. If we get a case I need you here." She looks up, needing him to accept her decision.

He shrugs. "I'll wait until everyone else is back." He leaves her office without saying another word.

She watches him walk away, then frowns at the realization that Jane didn't argue about the day off, but just accepted her "No." Jane normally argues about anything and everything until she gives in.

When Lisbon arrives the next morning Jane is lying on his couch. He doesn't wake when she passes by. A short time later she enters the bullpen from her office. "Okay, Rigsby, Jane. We got a case and will meet up with Jeff and Bill at the scene."

Rigsby stands and dons his jacket as Lisbon goes to the couch and kicks the front leg. Jane opens his eyes, sits up, and rises to join Rigsby. They head out with Lisbon driving.

"So what are the case details?" Rigsby asks, riding shotgun.

"Not sure. Jeff and Bill are short two people this week also. We're meeting them at a house in Granier Ranch."

"Real expensive homes there," Rigby says as they drive into the housing development. They pull up and stop behind police cars and an ambulance. They walk over to where the CBI agents are talking to a distraught man and woman.

Jeff moves away from the couple and joins Lisbon and her team. "We have a missing child, age six. Name is James. No phone call for ransom yet. Neighborhood has never had any problems. The child is not well. He's diabetic and will need a shot in a couple of hours."

Jane glances at the couple, noticing the wife standing by herself while her husband talks to Bill. Jane walks over to stands by the woman.

"The team working your case is very good at their jobs. Is there anyone who would want to take James away to upset you, something you or your husband might have done?"

Despite efforts to compose herself, the woman just keeps crying. When Jane puts his hand on her shoulder, she looks up at him. "We need your help. I know how upsetting it is for your child to be missing. Let's go sit on your porch. I'll ask you a few questions away from all this noise."

Jane lightly touches her elbow to guide her to two chairs on the porch. When they sit Jane takes her hand. "I want you to take some deep breaths." She closes her eyes and listens to Jane's breathing, taking deep breaths when he does. "Keep your eyes closed. … Do you know anyone who would take your child for any reason?" The woman's eyebrow twitches as she thinks. "Who did you just think of?"

"Carol Adams." She opens her eyes quickly. "She lives across town, used to work for me. I had to let her go and she got upset and said she would make me regret it. I know she was really upset. Um, she was taking a lot of medication for depression."

"We need to go talk to the team working on your case. How soon is your son due for his next injection?" Jane asks as he walks her to the CBI agents.

"It's past due now. He should have had it an hour ago," she answers, anxiously wringing her hands.

The agents try calling Carol Adams's house while driving there as quickly as possible. Lisbon puts her light and sirens on as soon as they are on the road. "Jane, thank you for talking to Mrs. Baker, she may have helped her son."

Jane doesn't say anything as they drive. A short time later they arrive. A mass of police officers crowd the yard. They break through the front door only to hear a gunshot in the house. Lisbon and the other CBI agents rush in. A police officer whose face telegraphs bad news comes out of the living room.

"She killed herself. I couldn't get to her fast enough."

Lisbon yells, "Search every room, top to bottom. Someone check the garage and her car." Officers rush outside. Others search the upstairs.

Jane looks out the window and notices a swimming pool next door. He rushes out of the house and across the lawn into the neighboring backyard. He tears off his jacket and jumps into the deep end of the pool. Soon he surfaces holding a small child. " **Help! The boy is here!** " Jane heaves the child out of the pool and follows, immediately starting CPR on the child. Paramedics rush over and roughly jostle Jane out of the way. Agents and officers gather around, transfixed by the life or death moment. The mother and father cling to each other. Paramedics place James on a stretcher and race him to the waiting ambulance. Police shepherd the parents into a squad car and follow the ambulance.

Lisbon walks over to a dripping wet Jane. "Thank you for finding him. Quick thinking on your part."

Jane fetches his jacket and boards the van wordlessly. They arrive at the CBI and ride up to their floor. Rigsby picks up his phone and dials a number. After talking with someone he gently breaks the connection, eyes closed and very still as he struggles to maintain his composure.

"How is James?" Jane asks quietly standing by his couch.

Rigsby shakes his head. "He was gone by the time they got to the hospital. He was in the water for some time." Rigsby looks upset as he goes in to tell Lisbon. Jane leaves the bullpen and gets into the elevator.

Lisbon is saying, "I hoped we'd find him alive, that all she wanted was to scare the parents," as she and Rigsby leave her office. She glances at the couch and frowns at Jane's absence.

"Jane looked upset when I got the news. Maybe he went up to his room," Rigsby offers.

Later that afternoon, Vigil stops by and tells Rigsby and Lisbon to leave early for their weekend off. Rigsby makes a quick exit, eager to end the hellish week before another case comes in.

Vigil looks around. "I take it Jane was off today?"

"He was here, went to the case. He pulled the child from the pool and started CPR."

Virgil's eyes widen in surprise. "Isn't today October twelfth?" She checks the date on the Cho's desk calendar. There's an X marked over the date with Jane's name on it. She's shocked.

"Oh, my god! I forgot the date. Jane asked for the day off, but I told him that we're shorthanded. I completely forgot that today is the anniversary of his family's death."

"Call him. Tell him to take a few days off with pay." Vigil turns away and walks toward the elevator.

Lisbon walks back to her office in a daze. How she could forget the date? Every year since he started working for them, Jane always asked for that day off. Not only did she forget the date, but he worked a case where a child about his daughter's age died, was killed."

Lisbon grabs her purse and rushes to her car. She's surprised that she wasn't pulled over by the time she reaches the cemetery where Jane's family is buried. He always spends this horribly sad anniversary there. The man is sitting between two headstones. She parks, gets out and picks up two bouquets of white flowers. She walks quietly toward Jane, stopping several feet away when she hears him talking.

"I know you're not here, but I need to tell you again that I will live with this guilt for the rest of my life." He sounds different. She understands why when he raises a bottle and takes a long pull of bourbon. "I had reservations at our favorite restaurant. I didn't get there in time. That's why I'm here. We had a case, kidnapped child." He gulps air for several moments before being able to continue. "We were too late. He was Charlotte's age. I tried to bring him back, but once again I was too late..." He takes another drink. Then he takes a small bottle from his pocket and empties the pills into his hand. Lisbon drops the flowers and rushes over to him. She grabs the bottle and knocks the pills out of his hand.

"Jane, what the hell are you doing?!" she yells. Startled, he looks up, surprised to see her.

"That was my bottle and a good doctor gave me those pills so I can sleep. I thought this would be the perfect night for it. St. Theresa once again to the rescue," he says bitterly. Jane starts picking pills out of the grass. Randomly, "It's okay. I have more at home. My lovely wife hated keeping them in the bathroom, was scared Charlotte would think they're candy. After the funeral I didn't need to hide them." His smile is a grimace of pain. "No reason to worry about Charlotte anymore. I took them all. My bad timing a cop came to ask more questions. I guess he found me where our bed used to be. Didn't have good luck that day either."

Lisbon looks at her broken friend sitting before her. She's overwhelmed with anger, and fear, and sorrow. She can't leave him here, knowing he probably has more pills stashed somewhere. He could talk almost any doctor into giving him pills.

"Jane, stand up."

He looks at her and shakes his head. "I was supposed to meet my girls at Jack's restaurant near our home. We went, but I had to leave early for my show in LA. My wife said she and Charlotte would stay a little longer - a girl's night out. If I had stayed, my family would be alive, be with me. Now the only time I see them is here, on that date. Before I come here I go to that restaurant. They have a table for three set up for me … I get bloody Mary's, no one bothers me. They just keep bringing me drinks. Then they put me in a cab and I come here."

"I'm sorry, Jane, I forgot the date, You should have told me. I would have given you the day off."

Jane stands slowly, swaying as he tries to stay upright. "You can leave now. I'll call a cab." He slowly walks away. After a second of sheer disbelief Lisbon catches up and grabs his arm. She guides him to her car and buckles him into the passenger seat before starting the car.

"I don't think you believe me when I said I was going home. That's not nice you know."

"You can't stay by yourself, Jane." She takes a quick glance at him.

"I've been alone a lot of times, Lisbon. I'll be fine."

Jane soon falls asleep. Lisbon would be damned if he would be alone when he woke up.

Jane opens his eyes, confused about where he is. Suddenly his stomach demands he get up - fast! He makes it out the bedroom door and races to what he hopes is a bathroom. He crashes to his knees and empties what's left in his stomach. Too tired, too weak to _want_ to get up, he curls up on the floor hoping the room would stop spinning. Sleep slowly claims him.

Lisbon comes up the stairs and checks the bedroom. Not there. Noticing the open bathroom door she finds him on the floor. Lisbon fetches a pillow and blanket from her bedroom and returns to the bathroom. Kneeling next to him, she puts the pillow under his head and the blanket over him. With a sigh she settles against the wall and watches him sleep. A couple hours later Jane stirs and opens his eyes. Lisbon is sitting on the floor next to him. She waves an ironic "hi." He looks around, surprised not to recognize anything.

"I hope this is your bathroom and not one at the cemetery. Hard to explain if someone walks in." He says struggling for a light tone despite the deeply embarrassing, deeply depressing day. He moans as he presses his hand to his head.

"You're here in my apartment. What do you remember about last night?" she probes gently.

"I was visiting my family. Guess I had a few too many drinks. Did I make it to your place?"

"No. I found you at their graves. You were very drunk … and you had some pills that I didn't think you should be taking just then."

Jane sits up on the floor, face a study in sadness. "I'm sorry you had to see me last night."

"Would you have … killed yourself?" she asks quietly, gaze intense and uncompromising.

"I didn't go there planning to. ... Someday I might get brave enough to do it."

Lisbon slides over to him and cups his jaw keeping his eyes level with hers. "Jane, there are so many people your death would upset - would devastate. I keep telling you the team is a family and you're an important part of it. That's not because you close cases-"

"Hah, finally admit it, Lisbon?" he says, attempting to deflect and minimize.

She ignores that. "You're a wonderful, giving man. You help people at work who have problems without ever letting anyone know it's you. You're like a big brother to Grace. It would hurt her if you killed yourself. Hurt all of us."

She and Jane are quiet. Jane looks at her, seeing a different woman sitting next to him. Tears are in her eyes. He reaches up and captures a crystal tear on his finger. It dawns on him what she has done for him so many times: Made him feel like there was a reason to live.

A loud noise jars Jane back to the present. The lights are on. He sits only to be struck by a stream of water. He tries to get away, but Noah relentlessly aims the hose, soaking him with very cold water. Everything is soaked - clothes, cot, blanket. Noah finally turns off the water and just stands there. It takes no effort for Jane to see Noah is deeply angry, or to figure out why.

"You want what's in my pocket, right?"

"I have cameras on you all the time. Give me the wires in your pocket or I'll shoot you and let you to bleed out."

The man is serious. Deadly serious. Jane takes three items out of his pocket and throws them out of the cell. Noah picks them up and drops the hose on the floor.

"You won't get any water till I believe you're sorry. No food either. Remember you're the one who didn't follow the rules." Noah leaves the room, leaving the lights on. Jane reaches over and grabs the blanket off the bed wrings out as much water as he can into the sink basin, then hangs it between the bars to dry. He stands the cot up, hoping to save water from it, too. After that fails, he props it against the wall, hoping the water will drain out enough for him to sleep on it. He is already shivering in the wet clothes.

Lisbon wakes in her bed. The clock tells her it's almost one in the morning. She sits up and rubs her back, the reason she woke up. Where is Jane? Is he okay? That's all she can think of day in and out. She suddenly feels pain. The baby! Oh, not now, not now.

* * *

 **A/N: More of the story coming soon….**


	5. Chapter 5

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Jane is supposed to be here, she needs him to help her. Her stomach starts acting up, so she gets up from bed and rushes to the bathroom and ends up just trying to vomit. She hears the bedroom door open and Mrs. Daniels comes into the bathroom. Lisbon holds onto the sink hoping not to vomit with Mrs. Daniels there. She sourly thinks the woman would drag in a chair and watch. Contrary to her negative assumption, the nurse takes a wash cloth from the cabinet under the sink and dampens it with warm water. She takes Lisbon's hand and gently leads her to to the bedroom. Mrs. Daniels seats Lisbon on the bed and gently wipes her face.

"Did your dinner not settle well?

Lisbon shakes her head "no" as another stabbing pain hits her. She can't kep from moaning.

Mrs. Daniel checks her watch. "Have you had any other pains?" She looks concerned as Lisbon tries to avoid the question. More urgently she says, "Mrs. Jane this is important. Have you been having pain for some time?"

"No, just one a few minutes before you came in. The pain isn't bad, it just surprised me."

"I'll be right back." She hurries out down the hall and knocks on another bedroom door. The door is soon opened by a sleepy-looking Cho, dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. He shakes his head and fully wakes.

"What is it?"

"She's had two sharp pains. She said they weren't close. I don't think she's started labor - it could be Braxton Hicks contractions. But I would rather be safe than sorry. I'll call Dr. Hayes and advise him we're on the way." Cho nods. He disappears into the bedroom and emerges a few minutes later wearing jeans and a sweat shirt. He goes into the living room and finds Wiley already up and dressed.

Excited, Wylie says, "I'll bring the car around and load her suitcase." Both men look as Lisbon walks out of her bedroom, eyes red from crying.

"Mrs. Daniels said we should go now." Cho gives her a hug then moves away. They've already expressed more emotion in the last few days than they normally would in a year. "We're here for you, and the Rigby's have already been called. They will meet us in at the hospital."

"Jane would want to be here. I don't want the baby to come now. I need Jane." She says in a shaky voice, uncharacteristically needy and out of control.

"I know, Boss. Believe me, I would want Jane here, too." He takes her arm, pausing on the porch as another pain strikes, and steadies her as they descend the stairs. He shepherds Lisbon into the back seat with Wiley, then gets into the driver's seat for the short ride to the hospital.

Boredom and worry make time drag as Cho and Wiley wait outside the delivery area. Wiley mindlessly leafs through pages of an old magazine. Cho stands by the window sightlessly looking out at the night where it has begun to rain. Both look up when Lisbon's doctor appears. The doctor motions them to the couch as he takes the only chair.

"Mrs. Jane is in an early stage of labor. I've admitted her and she's resting now. Her blood pressure is high, which is a concern but manageable. I am also concerned about her frame of mind. She says she won't let the baby come, not until her husband is with her. If the second stage of labor starts, she will need to help us with the contractions."

"Her friend should be here soon. Mrs. Rigsby has had a baby and will be a comfort to Lisbon since they've knows each a long time.

Dr. Wilson stands along with the other two. "I'll let you know how we are doing, or her nurse will come out to talk to you. When Mrs. Rigsby is here, use the phone next to the door to let us know." He leaves.

"Well this is going to be slow. She still has the second and third stages of labor. The second starts when serious contractions occur," Wiley says. Cho just looks at him. Blushing faintly, Wylie explains, "I've been reading up on the stages of birth. Glad I'm not a woman." Cho frowns and shakes his head slightly. He takes the chair.

Rigsby, Wiley and Cho all wait together. Cho paces the length of the room, Wylie reads a book, and Rigsby snacks on potato chips. Grace emerges from the delivery area wearing hospital scrubs. The men stand.

"Dr. Wilson said they will have to deliver the baby by Caesarian. Lisbon's blood pressure is getting higher, and she is fighting against any contractions. As soon as I know anything I'll be out. They're prepping her now."

Cho looks upset. "Tell her Jane would want this baby to arrive. She needs to let it happen. I'm worried she's giving up."

Grace exhales in a long sigh. "That's logic speaking. She and Jane were surprised and excited about the baby. I don't know how I would have managed if it was Rigsby and me." She returns to the delivery suite.

Lisbon stares fixedly at the ceiling, but cannot block all the noise going on around her. Two nurses are rushing around, equipment and trays are put into place. A new doctor enters and approaches her.

"Mrs. Jane, I'm Dr. Kiley." He injects a clear fluid into the IV port. "This medication will help reduce your blood pressure. You will become drowsy and might go to sleep. It's fine if you do. Dr. Wilson will deliver your baby girl by Caesarian section within the hour."

"Please, can you wait? I'm sure my husband will be here soon," Lisbon pleads grabbing the doctor's hand. "If someone would just call him."

"He's been called and wants you to stop worrying about him." He tells Lisbon quietly.

Kiley puts an oxygen mask over her face and her mind drifts off.

LISBON REMEMBERING

Surprised, she suddenly is back home and she is barely showing. She just woke from a nap to Jane's singing in the kitchen. She walks in. Jane gives her a kiss then bends down and gives her belly a kiss.

"I can't wait to see if we have a boy or a girl," he says looking up at her. "You're sure you want to know?"

"Yes, we'll know how to do the nursery, then." He turns back to finish the scrambled eggs. Soon eggs join toast on a plate, which he puts on the table. He pulls the chair out for her.

"So can I count on great breakfasts while we wait for this baby?" she smiles.

"Most important meal of the day. With you over the morning sickness not only can you count on it, I insist on it!" he said placing a glass of oj and a cup of coffee down with a flourish.

She wrinkles her nose. "Can we also agree I get one cup of _real_ coffee once a day?"

He finally sits down across from her, drinking a cup of tea. "Nope. Doctor said no caffeine because you have border-line high blood pressure. "

She frowns, "And if I nurse the baby, no caffeine then either. This is beginning to sound like a very long time."

"Breakfast is getting cold. And we need to leave for the doctor's appointment in half an hour."

She sighs and starts eating her eggs. He keeps looking at her while sipping his tea. She smiles at him and returns to what she has been thinking all morning. _What if we are having a girl? How will Jane take it? He loved Charlotte, his charming daughter who was the light of his life. Would it bother him if he had another girl, will he love her as much?_ This question had been bothering her since she told him the night of their wedding. He seemed truly happy at the news, but it still had her worried.

"Penny for you thoughts?" he asks, bringing her back to the present.

"Thinking about how much I love you, and how you owe me a kiss for that," she says with a laugh.

He rises and complies with a loud, sloppy kiss. "I'll bring the car around for you."

Once again she reflects that despite how Jane bothers other people at times, he always shows her a much softer side. His look alone shows how much he loves her. If she is uncomfortable in the middle of the night, he wakes up and rubs her back until she falls back to sleep. Who would have guessed he loves to pull her against himself and cuddle? A bundle of contradictions, this man with a razor sharp intellect and nearly zero tolerance for those who hurt the innocent...is also one of the most gentle men she had ever known.

They arrive on time to the doctor's office even though Jane had to stop at Randy's Smoothie shop to get her a strawberry smoothie. She was craving strawberries almost every day. He would come home from working on an FBI case and place a basket of strawberries in front of her. No matter what she craved, he would go to the end of the world to get it for her.

A nurse enters the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Jane, the doctor is ready for you."

Jane stands and gives her a hand up. They walk hand in hand to the office. The nurse hands Lisbon a gown and tells her the doctor will be right in.

She is lying on the examination table with Jane standing next to her holding her hand. She sees how nervous he is. Most people wouldn't notice, but she can feel how his fingers restlessly rub her hands and the strain behind his smile.

The doctor comes in smiling at the couple. "Both of you ready see if you're going to have a boy or girl?" Both say "yes" though only after she glares to keep Jane from making a smart comment about any third option. After spreading the surprisingly cold gel, the doctor passes the ultrasound wand over her belly.

"The baby is very active today. Now let's take a look at the screen." The Jane's watch the doctor point a finger at a fuzzy gray-on-gray blob on the screen. "Mr. and Mrs. Jane, this is your baby girl. She is right where she should be in growth and everything looks perfectly normal." He allows himself a small smile when he notices that both parents have tears in their eyes.

Jane whispers to Lisbon, too softly for the doctor to hear, "Thank you for letting me have this second chance Teresa."

Groggy, Lisbon realizes she is lying in a hospital bed from ping of the EKG machine by the bed, keeping track of her heart beat. She moves her arm and winces as the IV slightly pulls on her skin. Opening her eyes, she is confused. She had just been at the doctor's office getting an ultrasound. Then the door opens and Grace comes into the room and reality comes flooding back. Grace smiles and puts her hand on Lisbon's shoulder.

"Is it over?" Lisbon asks quietly.

"Yes, and she is healthy and perfect. She weighed in at 6 lbs. 5 ounces. And she's beautiful too. The nurse is bringing her here in a few minutes."

The door opens to reveal Cho. For once, his famous poker face is all smiles. He bends down and gives Lisbon a kiss on the forehead.

"My God-daughter is so pretty," he says softly.

Once more the door opens, this time by a nurse pushing a basset. She positions it by the bedside and bends down to picks up the infant. Grace raises the bed to sitting position and the nurse places Lisbon's daughter in her arms. She smiles and walks away. Lisbon looks down at her daughter through a rush of happy tears. The baby opens her eyes and Lisbon would swear she knows who is holding her. Lisbon moves the blanket and the baby raises a hand. Lisbon takes the little hand and strokes each finger, bending down to give her the first of millions of kisses. Her daughter has tufts of curly blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"You and Jane made a beautiful baby," Grace gushes, all smiles. "I see a lot of Jane in her face. She'll be a beautiful child!"

"So do I." Lisbon kisses her daughter's forehead and whispers, "I hope your daddy will be here soon. You'll be his little princess."

/

Jane is lying on the cot. The light is on for a change. He can no longer tell how long he has been there. The cheese sandwiches are no longer delivered on paper plates, just laid inside the cell. He keeps trying to figure it out anyhow. His hair is a couple inches longer - longer than he likes - and he is now sporting a beard. He never thought he looked good in one and knows his hair is a mess of curls at this length. All he can think about is whether their baby is here yet, and how Lisbon is. Tears streak his cheeks unbidden. Once again the light is extingushed, plunging him into darkness. In every sense of the word.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane hates not knowing what time it is, if it is day or night. The worst part is having lost track of how long he has been here. Lying on the uncomfortable cot his mind keeps wandering to Lisbon, to how she is. She is the sole person whose memory draws him out of his nightmare, who his mind never tires of remembering. She is why he is still alive. There were many, many times he wanted to give up, would have given up ... without her memory. In brave or perhaps foolhardy moments, he nurses the tiny hope of being with her again.

He notices he is getting less water than when he first arrived. He had torn some of his blanket to use as a stopper in the sink to save water. It works, but there is never enough to slake his thirst. He knows a person can live many times longer without food than water. With no water, he can only last three or four days. He is already feeling the effects of less water. He ate the stupid cheese sandwich because his body needs the energy, but the dry sandwich just accentuates his thirst.

He finally lets himself drift off to sleep.

Jane was standing by the lake on his new property. He heard the ducks as they came flying in to land in the water. There was a gentle breeze bringing the scents of many different flowers growing on his land. It was his and Theresa's land. This is where they chose to live after their marriage. He had shown her the plans of what the house would look like. That was the same day he removed his wedding band and told her he was no longer married, could no longer _be_ married to a ghost gone more than a decade. She put the ring on her necklace with her mother's cross. It was easier to take off than he had thought it would be. They looked over the plans that day, and she made suggestions on some features she wanted in their house - no, their _home_.

It was their wedding day. He still couldn't believe it was happening. He was given another chance at a happy life, and he vowed he would never do anything that would damage it.

He took a deep breath as he heard the door open and close from his airstream. One more task to complete, and then they would go before Judge Hamilton and their friends to publicly declare their union. With another deep breath he turned to see Teresa walking down the pathway to the house. His heart stood still as he looked at her. The sight of her would forever be treasured in a special room of his memory palace reserved for today. He walked the path from the lake and caught up with her.

"Hey you," she smiled up at him, noticing that Jane wore a new suit, and even a tie. She would have married him if he had worn jeans and a t-shirt.

Jane extended his arm and took her arm in his. He smiled and said, "Hi" back. They walked slowly to the house where the last, extraordinary item on his "to do" list would be finished: Capture a serial killer. Lazarus was thought to have burned in the fire at his father's house. When the fire was out and the bodies were found, DNA proved Lazarus didn't die there. Wiley had received a call from a woman at the license bureau who said a man who looked like the picture of Lazarus was on the news. She had noticed him looking the basket of marriage license forms. Knowing Lazarus now knew the man who was to marry them, Cho, his team, and Abbott set a trap for him.

Jane and Teresa exchanged glances, reassuring each other as they reached the house. Arm in arm, they walked up the steps and entered the house. A short time later Lazarus was captured and on his way to jail. Lisbon and Jane sought the shade of a large tree, where family and friends waited to see them publicly affirm their love and commitment by getting married. Afterward, the Judge Hamilton introduced the married couple to the crowd which threw white rose petals at the couple. Abbott arranged for all the preparations to be moved from his house to the couple's house. There was ample food and drinks, many toasts of the couple and then, when the small band announced the first dance, every one circled the couple as they joined hands and danced to a song that they had picked out. Tears were in both the bride and grooms eyes.

The party was still going on strong as the couple walked to their spot by the lake. A blanket was thrown over a log for them to sit and listen to the party. Jane turned to look at her. He touched her cheek gently and said, "Let's promise to always look on the bright side of things."

Theresa whispered back with a smile, "I promise." Jane turned and looked at the lights and people dancing. "Me too." He says quietly.

Looking a bit nervous, she said softly, "I have something I need to tell you." She rested her hand on her stomach. Jane looked at her and then down to her hand.

"You're kidding right?" he asked with a smile.

"No, I'm not," she smiled back. He looked up to her face again and grabbed her, clasping her to him, his hand rubbing her back. "Thank you, Teresa, for giving me a second chance."

After a few more minutes they returned to the party. They had decided not to tell anyone about the baby yet. It would be their secret for a while. They managed to say their goodbyes and told everyone to continue having fun at the party.

Much to Lisbon's surprise there was a limo waiting for them in the driveway. The driver opened the back door for the pair. When the driver pulled away, the smoked glass separating the passenger compartment was up. Strings of twinkling lights gave just enough light for each to see the love in the other's eyes. She put her head on his shoulder. She could hardly believe she was finally married to this gentle man whose smile could brighten her day and whose presence brightened her life. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

The driver pulled up to the famous Dreamers hotel. When they went up, Jane stopped her at the door and carried her into the suite, murmuring, "Until I can do the same at our home, Mrs. Jane." Numerous vases of roses perfumed the room. The bed had already been turned down and rose buds were scattered across. He nudged the door closed with a foot and put her back on her feet. Pulling her to him he kissed her slowly and tenderly, then knelt in front of her, his hands touching her stomach. He kissed their child growing within her. He stood and pivoted to a table holding champagne glasses. He poured cranberry juice and handed a glass to her.

"I ordered champagne for tonight. Now knowing we have a little one coming I knew you wouldn't drink it."

"This is perfect, Patrick." They sipped the tart and sweet juice. Lisbon drifted to the window and took in the lights of downtown Austin. She tilted her head, puzzled, when the always-lit Steeple Building suddenly went dark. A moment later the lights again lit up the night with the message, "I Love You Teresa."

Jane put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "I love you, Teresa."

A few minutes a bell man knocked and entered with their suitcases. He silently set them on the luggage racks and left after Jane handed him a tip.

Lisbon took out a nightgown, smiled at Jane, and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged dressed in a beautiful neglige, gleaming hair brushed and cascading down her back. The lights had been dimmed and Jane had changed into green silk PJs. She was tired but happy. He took her hand and led her to the bed. He kissed her which she returned with passion.

"I know this is our wedding night. But I see how tired you are. In fact, it's been a long day for us both. I would like our first time married to be one that we'll both can enjoy." He sat her on the bed and put her legs up. Then he got in on the other side. He pulled the covers over them and drew her close. Surprised to find her asleep a few minutes later, he smiled, reached up and clicked off the lights. The only light was from the building lights that spelled out, "I love you Theresa," as they languidly changed colors. He knew he was one very lucky man as he closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

Jane opens his eyes at the sound of the door opening. The light comes on. He sits up as Noah Taylor enters. The man slides a sandwich through the small opening under the cell door.

Jane stands and slowly approaches the cell door. He looks at the older man and notices how tired he looks. "Mr. Taylor, I know you know I'm not the person you wanted in here. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone about you. My wife is having a baby and I want to be with her."

Noah just shakes his head and turns to leave. He flicks off the light as he opens the door. Mid-way through, he grimaces and falls to the floor with a grunt of pain. With the light off, Jane can barely see the man on the floor.

"Noah! Mr. Taylor, are you okay?" The man doesn't move. Jane keeps yelling without getting a response.

After fifteen minutes, Jane drops onto the cot. How could this happen? He would never see Teresa again, or meet their child. The man on floor has just signed Jane's death warrant by dying.


	7. Chapter 7

Cho drives up to the Jane's house; this was visit he didn't want to make. He made a promise to Jane and he had to do as he promised. He sees that the nanny that he hired to help Teresa out is still here. He parks the car and takes a deep breath as he picks up an envelope sitting in the other seat, looks at it and gets out of the car. The front door opens and Lisbon comes out to greet him, carrying her baby daughter. She smiles as she meets him.

"Hi, it's so nice to see you out here. Been busy at headquarters?" She says as Cho puts his arms out and she places the baby in his arms. He loves this child, and is proud to be her God Father.

"And how is Miss Casey today" He smiles at the baby, the baby looks back. They walk back to the house and enter.

A young woman comes into the living room. "Would you like me to change her and give her a bottle?"

Lisbon looks over at Cho who is playing with the baby's hand. "Not right now, she seems happy. Thank you, Jenny." Jenny leaves.

"Jenny has been such a great help. I'm glad you hired her for me. She watches Casey while I go out for some long walks. Except for Jenny, I can't even take a shower without Casey fussing if she's awake."

Cho nods in agreement. He rises and lays the now sleeping baby in the bassinet near the couch. Somehow he seems to set his shoulders in determination before turning and sitting next to Lisbon. One glance and Lisbon knows he hasn't just come to see Casey.

Soberly, "What do you want to tell me, Cho? … Is it about Jane?" She looks scared and closes her eyes. "Is he dead?" Cho shakes his head and Lisbon is able to breathe again.

"Three years ago Jane made me promise to give you a letter if something happened to him. He told me to wait three months. I don't know what's in it. I know it was important to him." He reaches in his pocket and takes out an envelope with her name on it.

"I'll be outside if you need me," he says getting up and walking outside.

Her heart clenches at the sight of Jane's hand writing on the envelope. "If I have been missing for three months and it is possible I won't return, Cho will deliver this. To be opened only by Teresa Lisbon."

She wipes her eyes. She holds the envelop in shaky hands and turns the envelope over several times, both eager to read her husband's message and dreading it. She finally unseals the flap and finds a letter and three bank books enclosed. She puts the books on the couch and reads the letter. She finishes it and her hands drop numbly to her lap. After a moment she glances through the books. She stands and joins Cho on the porch bench.

"Did he tell you what's in the letter?"

"No. And I didn't ask."

"Remember when he left and went to Vegas? I worried every day and was mad enough to chew nails when he came back with a plan to catch Red John." Cho nods. "He promised me then he would never leave again, and if he ever did it wasn't something he planned on. He wanted to make sure I would never want for anything. The bank accounts are in my name. Two banks are outside the US, one is in California." She hands the books to Cho. Cho's impassive expression gives way to surprise at the sums in the accounts

"The letter is private." She pauses and swallows before being able to continue. "Do you think he's dead?"

"We've checked out a lot of leads. All dead ends. I believe Jane would find a way to get back to you if he's alive," Cho answers softly. He pulls her over into a hug as she starts crying.

THREE DAYS LATER

A car pulls up to a warehouse. Two young men get out and approach the door. "So why are we here, Todd?"

"My mom's been nagging me to check on my grandfather. Said he hasn't been answering his phone," one says.

"Okay, let's get this little family reunion over with. I gotta get to work on time," the friend says, shifting restlessly.

Todd takes a key from his pocket and opens the door. "Shouldn't take long. You'll get there, so chill." The door opens and Todd flicks on the office lights as they go inside. "Maybe he's in the back. He never let anyone go there."

"Your grandfather was strange."

Todd doesn't bother arguing since he privately agrees. Todd opens the door to the back and stops dead as they're hit by the smell.

"What the hell is that?!" the friend exclaims, as he bumps into Todd.

Filled with anxiety, struggling not to hurl, Todd dares to turn on the light. His grandfather, Noah is lying on the floor. Rather, what once _was_ his grandfather is on the floor. "Call 9-1-1 for god's sake," he says angry and upset. Unnoticed, his friend has walked halfway across the room and is looking into a makeshift jail cell.

Shaken, "Todd, damn right we need the cops. Looks like a dead guy in here." He turned to Todd, face white. "What did your grandfather do?"

Horrified and nauseated, they rush out of the room and lean panting against the closed door.

Two cops soon arrive followed by firemen and paramedics. The young men hurry over to the police and point to the office warehouse. Two cops peel off and go inside while the young men talk to the others.

The cops enter the back room and flick on the light. The smell and one glance confirms there is nothing anyone can do for Noah. They rush to the other man, one cop exclaiming "What the hell is this?" at sight of the home-made cell. They use their flashlights in the dim light to try to see more detail of what appears to be another corpse on a cot. Both jump as the man slowly raises a hand to cover his eyes from the light. Efforts to open the cage door are thwarted by the lock. One leaves then returns a minute later with firemen and paramedics. The firemen's "jaws of life" cutters are normally used to extract victims from car wrecks. The jaws make short work of cutting out the lock. Then the cell door is open and the firemen stand aside to give the paramedics access. One kneels next to the man on the cot.

"I'm a paramedic. Are you hurt?" The man moans and tries to turn his face away from the light.

"Light hurts…" the man says weakly. "Please, _water_ …"

The paramedics check his vital signs and starts an IV. A policeman comes over and squats near the man's head.

"What's your name? What happened here?"

"Call the FBI….Kimball Cho…name is Patrick Jane." The man closes his eyes, barely conscious.

The paramedic interrupts, "Need to get him out of here and to the hospital." The other paramedic returns with a stretcher from the ambulance. "He's in a bad way. Hurry."

Cho rushes into the hospital emergency room and to the triage nurse's station. "I'm here about a patient just brought in. Patrick Jane."

The nurse checks her computer. "He's being treated by Dr. Warren. I'll page him. You can wait over there." She points to some chairs.

Cho takes out his badge and shows it to her. "I want to talk to him now. Where is Mr. Jane?"

"I'll page the doctor. Mr. Jane is in the ICU on the third floor. I'll let the doctor know to meet you there." Cho strides to the elevator. When he exits on the third floor a doctor is waiting for him.

"Agent Cho, I'm Dr. Warren."

Cho pauses a second to regain his calm. "I was called about a patient brought here named Patrick Jane. I need to make sure he's my agent." The doctor is puzzled at the statement as Cho shows him his badge. Cho unbends and explains, "He's been missing almost three months and was presumed dead. I need to make sure it's him."

The doctor nods and leads him into a room. Two nurses are busy with an agitated patient who is resisting their efforts.

Cho goes closer, shocked at the sight. Their patient is a man with long blonde curly hair, grimy, very pale, very thin. A beard covers much of his face but the sunken, panicked eyes are unmistakably those of Patrick Jane. One nurse tries to fasten a restraint on the patient's left wrist while the other nurse holds the arm still. The right wrist is already tied to the bed rail.

"Why is he restrained?" Cho asks sharply, a little too loud. He takes a step forward but the doctor stops him with a hand lightly on his arm.

"I take it this is Mr. Jane. He's upset and confused - delirious." Cho frowns then again looks at Jane, unconvinced.

Warren explains, "He's pulled out two IV's and we can't start another till he's calm or restrained. He needs a sodium chloride solution for severe dehydration. Another day and Mr. Jane would be dead. His organs are failing, he has a terrible headache caused by blood volume so low his brain is shrinking. This was being addressed by blood transfusions, till he resisted that." The nurses finally succeed with Jane's left wrist. "Now that he's restrained we can continue treatment. Dialysis will help his kidneys. A nasogastric tube will allow us to get protein and other important nourishment into him."

Now calm, Cho goes over to the head of the bed and puts his hand on Jane's arm. He speaks firmly and slowly, "Jane, let them help. You're safe now. Boss has been worried about you."

Jane stops fighting and looks at the man by his head, seeming to understand. "Teresa. Where is she?"

"I'll bring her soon as I can. Promise you'll follow the doctor's orders."

Jane's respiration is getting faster and a nurse adjusts the IV. Dr. Warren says, "You need to leave. I'm putting Mr. Jane into a medically induced coma for three days so he can rest, and so we can give him the treatment he needs."

"Can his wife visit? I haven't told her he was found. They just had a baby who he hasn't seen yet."

"She can visit but only for ten minutes every hour. Mr. Jane is very ill."

"She'll understand. Thank you for taking care of my friend."

In the kitchen getting a drink of water, Lisbon steps over to the living room window when she hears a car pull up. She's surprised at the sight of Cho and rushes to the front door.

"Back already? Forget something?" she teases, then is scared by Cho's grim expression. "He's found? Is - is he alive?" She asks tremulously, not knowing whether she wants an answer.

"Jane's alive, Boss. He's at St Luke's. I just came from there." First fear then relief washes over Lisbon's face. She cries tears of relief and Cho hugs her when she sways on her feet. "I'll take you soon as you're ready. He is in the ICU. They have him in a medically induced coma." Cho decides against telling her more, deciding discretion is the best choice. The doctor will not only be more accurate, but also will be able to answer her inevitable questions. Cho isn't sure how welcome those answers will be.

Lisbon pulls away and dries her eyes. "I'll let Jenny know. I have some bottles in the refrigerator for Casey, so she should be okay until morning." She quickly fetches what she'll need.

Cho and Lisbon exit the elevator at the ICU and walk to the nurse's station near Jane's room.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asks.

"I'm Teresa Jane. My husband is here and I would like to see him." Cho had met the nurse earlier. Cho nods yes when the nurse glances his way, unsure what the FBI's involvement means about or for the patient.

"I'll take you to his room. You can only stay for ten minutes per hour. He is unconscious and will be for another two days." Lisbon follows the nurse and they go into a room that is semi-dark. "I'll be back in ten minutes," the nurse says diplomatically and leaves. Lisbon slowly approaches the bed and looks at her husband. She tears up at the tangle of tubes and equipment surrounding him. She reaches down and strokes his arm.

"Jane, I'm here. I've been so worried. Cho told me what happened. I'm so sorry we couldn't find you sooner... Our baby is here. We have a beautiful little girl. I named her Casey Charlotte as we decided. She has beautiful blonde hair. Yep, curly. Soon as you are awake, I'll bring her in so you can meet her." A lump blocks further words. Lisbon leans over and kisses Jane on the forehead. She brushes some errant locks off his face. And all too soon the nurse is back. Lisbon whispers, "Get well. Love you," and leaves.

Cho collects her in the hall. Lisbon wrestles with competing relief that Jane is found and worry about his health. But she can once again look forward, can reasonably expect her little family will be together and safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisbon comes out of her husband's hospital room. She is wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, when Cho comes over and hands her his handkerchief.

"Jane's doctor wants to talk to you. Do you feel up to it?" Cho asks as he leads her to the visitor area and sits her down in a chair.

"Yeah, now's fine. … I'm staying here until I can see Patrick again anyhow." She starts to hand Cho his handkerchief but he waves his hand "no." She folds it and puts it in her purse. "Thanks. I might need it again," she smiles. He only nods. He looks down the hall and sees Dr. Warren heading their way.

"Should I leave you alone with the doctor?" he whispers and she quickly shakes her head.

Dr. Warren comes over. Cho introduces Lisbon to the doctor and she stands and they shake hands.

"I know you want more information on your husband. Have a seat and I'll bring you up to speed on Mr. Jane's condition." The three sit in the upholstered chairs. The doctor slides his chair closer to Lisbon.

"Your husband was very dehydrated when he arrived. His kidneys were shutting down and had he been found a day later, he wouldn't have been alive. We've put him on a dialysis machine to give his kidneys a rest. We've also given him a nasogastric feeding tube for therapeutic nutrition - high in calories, proteins and vitamins. When we bring him out of his medically induced coma we'll start him on a liquid diet until his body can deal with solid food. Probably after a week we will give him a soft diet. When his body adjusts to that we'll transition to a regular diet. He does need to gain weight. His weight is 135 pounds and we want him at least at 150 before we will discharge him. I'm glad he has you here to help him Mrs. Jane, and Agent Cho. After discharge, he will need to get up to his regular weight which for his size should be around 160 lbs."

"He normally weighs about 163. He's not a picky eater so he won't have a problem adding weight when he's home. Will there be other problems … like his kidneys?" Lisbon asks worriedly.

"No, I don't see a problem once he is off dialysis. He will be very weak and tired until he gains weight and regains his strength. That requires rest and gradually becoming more active. Physical therapy can gradually ease him into normal activity."

"I just gave birth to our baby. When can I visit with her? I know he'll ask to see her as soon as possible."

"Let's wait and see how he is when we wake him up. Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now." She swallows, "I'm sure I'll have more later." Her thoughts are uncharacteristically scattered after the wonderful shock of having Patrick rescued after all this time.

The doctor stands to leave. "Give him a little time and he will be back home with you and your baby." The doctor leaves.

"Not a picky eater," Cho repeats. "Are we talking about the same Jane?"

"He complains a lot, but I've never seen him actually turn down food, unless we're talking green vegetables. " They both agree on that.

Cho is sitting in the room next to Jane's bed, reading a book.

Jane opens his eyes and closes them again. "Cho…." he says hoarsely.

Cho quickly sets his book down, gets up and stands next to the bed. "Welcome back, Jane."

"How long was I gone?" Jane opens his eyes and catches Cho's gaze.

"Almost three months." Cho somehow looks grim without changing his expression. "We couldn't get any leads on who had you or where you were." Cho presses his lips together and adds, "We never gave up trying to find you." He puts his hand on Jane's shoulder, surprising Jane with what is an emotional display for him.

"Lisbon?"

"She's been here the last three days, on and off. She'll be back in a couple of hours," Cho says checking his watch.

"Baby?"

"Beautiful baby girl, a little over a month old. Casey Charlotte. Boss said that was the name you guys picked for her." Cho takes out his phone and turns it on. After pushing some buttons he shows Jane the screen. "Photos."

Jane tears up as Cho clicks through the images.

"She looks like Lisbon," Jane says quietly.

"A lot like you also. As soon as the doctor okays it she'll bring Casey in."

Jane lifts his hand to his face and frowns at the feel of how long his beard is.

"I need a favor," Jane says. "Can you get someone to give me a shave and haircut? I don't want Lisbon seeing me this way. My hair must be a mess of tangles."

Cho starts to say no, but Jane eyes seem to beg him to help. "Let me talk to your doctor. I can call a friend who can do it."

"Thank you. Means a lot." Jane closes his eyes and drifts off.

Later Lisbon enters Jane's room and stops in the doorway at the sight of her husband. The beard is gone, and his hair is shorter and neatly brushed. Cho rises from his chair by the bed when he hears her. His eyes twinkle at the shock on her face.

"How…?" She motions to Jane with a smile, words deserting her.

"Jane wanted to look good for you. My friend helped out."

"A friend who's a barber?" She moves to the bed, and brushes the curls from Jane's forehead.

"Not exactly. -He works for St. Paul's Mortuary doing the final makeup on the ... guests. Don't tell Jane. He slept through much of it."

Lisbon's tries to stop laughing, and impulsively kisses Cho on the cheek. "Thank you."

"My wife is kissing another man while I'm asleep," a tired sounding Jane says in a near whisper.

Lisbon and Cho go to opposite sides of the bed. She bends down and kisses him. "I'm so glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" she asks, visibly excited.

"A bit tired, but considering the other option I feel great."

"We were so worried. Wiley will be here soon and the Rigsby's are flying in and should arrive tonight."

"What happened to Noah?" Jane says closing his eyes, the memories and emotions too strong to let show.

"He died of a stroke. You were found by his grandson who came to see how his grandfather was. He called the police and they brought you here. It's lucky you were found when you were." She turns away to mask her emotion.

Ever practical, "Why did he have you there?" Cho asks.

Jane sighs, infinitely tired and sad. "I'm not sure. He thought I was someone else, his son's friend. He never really talked about it. He was so full of hate I couldn't get through." He blinks and clears his throat, obviously setting that aside. "When I can I see our little girl, Casey?" His eyes open, brilliant and eager, when he looks at Lisbon.

She shifts uneasily, reluctant to deny him anything. "It may be a couple more days. The doctor wants you to rest and get your strength."

"I'm resting now." A hint of frown crosses his face. "I was in forced inactivity for - for months. I want to see her, Teresa."

Torn between following doctor's orders and sharing the joy of introducing their child to Jane, she looks at Cho. He just shrugs.

"You'll get dinner soon. Let's see how you eat first."

Desire to see his child trumping bone-deep weariness, Jane replies, "Not fair! Lunch was tepid, yellow water they called broth, some juice, and something green. The nurse said it was a blend of vegetables."

"What did you eat?" Cho asks, cutting through his friend's excuses and misdirection. A hint of smile shows in his eyes.

Jane subsides into grumbling, "Well had they given me the tea I requested I might have had some of that broth stuff." He scowls, "They said tea would have to wait for a while."

"Finish your meal tonight and I'll bring her in the morning," Lisbon promises, her desire to please Jane outweighing what seems to be an unreasonable order anyhow. "Right now I do have a few-" Cho snorts and she glares "-a lot of photos to show you of our girl," she offers to placate Jane.

Jane is quickly enraptured looking at the photos. He examines each closely, slowly. "She looks like you. Her hair will be your color and she has so much of it!" Jane says starting to go through them again. The door opens and a nurse brings in a tray. She puts it on the bed side table and raises the bed. He grimaces when she takes the lid off the food.

Unamused, she says, "You need to eat all of this, Mr. Jane." She adds, a trifle patronizing, "The doctor was not happy with what you had at lunch."

"That makes two of us," he replies dryly. The corners of his mouth turn down as he considers the unappetizing fare. He looks at Lisbon. "How about Cho gets us all burgers and fries?" he proposes in part to annoy the nurse, who he considers unnecessarily severe.

True to humorless form, the nurse restates the doctor's orders. "Mr. Jane, this is all you can have for the next few days. I'll bring you much more this evening." Fortunately she doesn't hear the acid comment Jane mutters at that prospect. The nurse nods brusquely to Lisbon and Cho and leaves."Casey wants to see her daddy," Lisbon says lightly, reminding Jane why he should cooperate.

After a moment spent considering which item is least unpalatable, Jane lifts the glass of fruit juice and drinks it. Next is the green juice. He drinks half with a disgruntled pout and looks at Lisbon who just smiles and nods for him to finish. He rolls his eyes and finishes the green mystery liquid. With a sigh he picks up the bowl of broth, drinks it in a few sips, then puts the bowl down and pushes the tray away.

"I'll bring her first thing tomorrow. You can hold her then." Jane sighs and closes his eyes. He quickly falls asleep with a slight smile.

The next morning Jane wakes to see Rigsby and Van Pelt. "We are so happy to see you, Jane." Van Pelt says as she bends over to give him a hug and kiss. Rigsby just stands there smiling.

"I'm rather glad to see you both as well," Jane smiles back. He looks around the room. "Lisbon isn't here yet?"

"Soon. She had to feed Casey before leaving the house." Van Pelt licks her lips then plunges on, "She said we need to make sure you eat all your breakfast."

Jane groans theatrically. "Couldn't you just say I drank it all, it was yummy, and I'm full?" They both shake their heads, glad he has the energy to make trouble - or at least showing signs he's working up to it.

Jane is talking to Wiley when the door to his room opens and Lisbon arrives with their child. Cho follows her in with the diaper bag. The men stand back as Lisbon walks to the bed. The bed is raised to a sitting position and she puts the sleeping infant into his arms. Jane receives his daughter and tenderly strokes her head. He settles his sleeping child in his arm with a blindingly joyful smile. He lifts her and kisses her forehead, then nestles her between the crook of his elbow and chest. "Just beautiful," he says quietly. "Thank you, Teresa."

The next several days pass quickly and all seems to be going well. Now on soft food, Jane is resenting it less especially since he is seeing his daughter every day.

Lisbon comes into the hospital carrying the baby in an infant carrier. As she heads for Jane's room she frowns when the doctor and a nurse leave his room looking worried. A male nurse is standing by the door.

"Is something wrong with my husband?" she demands of the doctor.

"Mr. Jane is resting now. He was sedated to calm him down."

Alarmed, she asks, "Calm him down from what?" She takes another look at the male nurse, realizing just how large a man he is.

"When Mr. Jane's lunch came in he got very angry. He threw the dishes at the nurse, then locked himself in the bathroom. When we got the door unlocked Mr. Jane was hiding in the shower, yelling at us."

"Can I see him?" she asks, shocked at the explanation.

"Yes." The doctor frowns at sight of the baby. "Maybe it's better if you don't take the baby in right now. Your husband was upset and out of control."

Lisbon swallows her instant reaction that Jane would never harm his child. "Um, could a nurse watch her, just for a few minutes, please? I don't want to take her home."

The doctor and a nurse exchange glances then he says, "Of course, Mrs. Jane. Briefly. Your husband will be restrained until we can assess him after he is awake."

The female nurse accepts the baby carrier from Lisbon. "I'll have her at the nurse's station, Mrs. Jane. She'll be fine for a few minutes."

Lisbon nods gratefully and slips into the room. Jane is asleep. His wrists are strapped to the bed rails. She kisses his forehead and sinks into the bedside chair, wondering what happened. She sighs after a few minutes, realizing she'll have to wait till he can tell her. After another kiss she leaves, planning to return later when he wakes.

Later that evening, the door to Jane's room opens and Cho enters. Lisbon stands and goes over to talk quietly away from the bed. Cho updates her on her daughter knowing Lisbon needs to be sure Casey is fine before turning to other matters.

"Van Pelt is doing fine with Casey. I reminded her of the bottles in the fridge. She might come by later while Rigs watches Casey." Lisbon's momentary frown clears when she realizes Rigsby is now an experienced father perfectly capable of caring for Casey. "Jane awake yet?"

"Not yet. The doctor said that he should wake up soon and that was an hour ago. I just can't figure out what happened."

"There must be a reason. He had a rough time the last three months. Flashback? PTSD?" Cho suggests then is sorry at Lisbon's stricken look. Lisbon settles back next to Jane's bed and holds his restrained hand.

Cho is idly staring out the window into the night. Lisbon is still by the bed searching her husband's face every few minutes in case he is coming to. His eyes open. He looks around with a glazed expression and closes his eyes again.

"Cho," she says quietly. Cho goes to the other side of the bed.

Jane tries to move his hands and moans when he can't. "Teresa ... help me," he asks groggily, not fully aware.

"I'll go talk to the doctor. But for now I can't take off the restraints."

Jane opens his eyes and notices them by the bed. He looks confused at why he can't move his hands. "Why?"

Cho answers with his usual economy, "You got upset. Threw your dinner at the nurse, then locked yourself in the bathroom." Cho asks quietly, "Why you were upset?"

Tears streak unnoticed down his cheeks as Jane remembers. "Did I hurt anyone?"

Lisbon rubs his arm comfortingly. "No, you just confused everyone about why you were so upset. Can you tell us what happened?"

As his thoughts clear, Jane visibly tries to regain his composure. After a moment he replies, "When Noah had me … he fed me once a day. Always a cheese sandwich." He takes a deep breath. "I swore if I ever got home I would never eat another one in my life." He avoids their gaze. "They brought me a cheese sandwich. I got so mad I guess I threw it off the tray. I'm sorry, Theresa, I just…" He stops speaking, overwhelmed.

"It's okay, Patrick. No one was hurt."

Uncomfortable with the emotional moment Cho offers, "I'll get them to page the doctor. Explain what happened." Cho pats Jane's shoulder and gratefully leaves. Lisbon goes into the bathroom and returns with a wet cloth and towel. She wipes then dries his face. "Feel better?"

"Yes." His forehead wrinkles sheepishly, "I feel stupid. Big scene over a sandwich."

That earns him a glare which is somehow also kind. "It wasn't just a sandwich. I might have done the same thing."

They are interrupted as the door opens to admit a nurse and Cho. She immediately works to remove the restrains. "I'm sorry about the restraints, Mr. Jane, but we didn't want you to hurt yourself. "

"I'm sorry I got so upset."

She finishes removing the restrains. "If you feel up to it, would you like something to eat? I promise no more cheese sandwiches," she adds, attempting to lighten his embarrassment.

A month later Jane is home, still needing to put on more weight but feeling really good. He holds Casey while giving her a bottle. They're at his favorite spot, their front porch on one of the rocking chairs. A small rocking chair is in place for when Casey is bigger. (Jane bought it soon after getting home, which earned him a snort and eye-roll from Lisbon.) The screen door opens and Lisbon comes out carrying an envelope. She smiles at her family as Jane hums a song for Casey.

"I thought I should give this back to you. Cho gave it to me, but I didn't need to do anything with what was in it. Thank you for what you were giving us. The smaller envelope inside - I thought you might save it till Casey is old enough to appreciate it." She hands it to him. "I'll put the other one in the safe." She gives him a kiss and leaves.

Jane looks at the small envelope and puts it on top of the blanket. He whispers, as much to himself as his daughter, "My sweet Casey. -I love you more than you will ever know. I'll let you read it when you're older. For now, just know you are my second chance and mean the world to me. Always remember you are safe, you are loved, and you are wise."

A short time later Lisbon comes back outside and finds both sound asleep. She takes the baby and lays Casey down in her crib. The small envelope falls to the floor from the blanket folds. Lisbon picks it up and returns outside. Jane wakes and smiles when she kisses him.

"Casey asleep?"

"I put her in her crib. She should sleep a couple hours before she'll want to eat. This fell on the floor. Thought you might want it back." She hands him the envelope.

He takes it and glances at it. "I wrote this when we learned we were going to have a girl. I wanted her to know how I felt about having another daughter." He is quiet for a couple of minutes and hands the letter back to Lisbon. "I want you to read it. I wrote it in case something ever happened to me. I wanted her to know how I felt about her. "

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes. I'll resume my nap while you read it." With that he closes his eyes and is asleep again.

Noticing the cool evening air, Lisbon goes inside and returns with a blanket. After draping it over Jane she sits in the rocking chair next to him and opens the letter.

 **"My sweet Casey, I wrote this for you before you were born. You are a special gift for me.**

 **"May God bless and keep you always.**

 **"May your wishes all come true.**

 **"May you always do for others, let others do for you.**

 **"May you build a ladder to the sky, climb on every rung, and may you stay forever young.**

 **"May you grow up in rightness, may you grow up to be true, and see the lights surrounding you.**

 **"May you always be courageous, stand up to every wrong. May you stay young forever.**

 **"May your hands always be busy, may you feet be always swift.**

 **"May you have a strong foundation, when the wind of change blows through.**

 **"May your heart be always joyful. May the sun always shine on you.**

 **"May you always be young forever, my girl Casey.**

 **Your Dad"**

Lisbon blinks away tears and returns the letter to the envelope. She gets up and kisses Jane's forehead. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"It's beautiful Jane. Every girl deserves a father that loves her, and ours has one of the best."

The End

* * *

 **A/N: The words are the lyrics to a song I love, "May You Stay Young Forever," recorded by the Canadian Tenors or... I'm told, "Forever Young" by Bob Dylan.  
**


End file.
